Hot Spring
by Hullop
Summary: Part 1 of a series of one shots... WARNING UCHIHACEST! YAOI! ANGST!


Hot Spring

Hullop: I do not own Naruto!

WARNING! YAOI! UHCHACEST! LEMONYNESS!

Hullop: I would like to thank my beta for helping me!

Sasuke, the young genin and his team had been sent on a mission where they had to be in a civilian village.

One good thing about it was that they had wonderful bath houses and springs in which people could bath in.

Sasuke was in one such hot spring and was enjoying the feeling of the warm water around him; lazily he closed his eyes and rested his head against the rock he was leaning against.

He was completely defenseless and he had let down his guard, unaware that another ninja, this one a missing ninja was also going to share some time with him in the hot spring.

Itachi noticed his oh-so-fuckable baby brother naked, except for his swim trunks, looking for the entire world completely at peace.

Itachi quickly and quietly got to where his little brother was and with a well calculated aim licked his baby brother's neck.

Sasuke yelped and looked around wildly and stared at his older brother in confusion and utter shock and blinked up at him.

Sasuke was about to say something, but Itachi put his tongue in his little brothers mouth as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke looked and felt so very soft and silky, like a dove or a swan, Itachi wanted Sasuke to stop wriggling and to just submit to him.

"Otouto," said Itachi, "do you want to get punished."

The way he said it, it was going to be really bad and Sasuke did not want to be tortured right then so he shook his head.

Itachi smirked and said, "then you will be a good boy and do what I want then won't you."

"Yes," replied Sasuke meekly, he knew that he could not escape his brother; Itachi was much too powerful for him to even attempt to try and go up against.

Besides, if Sasuke did not have someone to protect it was hard for him to see any reason to harm anyone.

Itachi also knew this fact as well, and he smirked down at his little brother and in one single fluid moment took off the last remaining clothing that Sasuke had on.

A moment or two later he was fully undressed as well, Sasuke tried to get his older brother off of him by shoving him, but alas he was notable to and got a really painful bite on his shoulder.

That stopped any further actions and thoughts of rebellion on Sasuke's part as he allowed his older brother to take him.

"Sasuke," said Itachi, "I am going to make you scream out my name as I ram myself in to your over and over again and drive us both into a mind blowing orgasm."

Sasuke shivered at those words, but whether it was out of fear, or out of another emotion, he could not tell.

Itachi suddenly put a finger into Sasuke's hole and that made Sasuke shriek, Itachi loved all the emotions and feelings only he could make his brother feel, no matter what kind they were.

"That's it scream for me," said Itachi lustily, "scream like the little whore that you are for only me and me alone."

Sasuke could not help but scream again, this time in pleasure because Itachi had hit a bundle of nerves that made him see stars and feel so good.

"Pl-please," begged Sasuke.

"Please what Sasuke, you have to tell me what you want," replied Itachi.

"I-I want you inside of me, please hit that spot again," moaned Sasuke, he had given in and let go of all pride and dignity he had.

"With pleasure," said Itachi as he flipped Sasuke on to his stomach and entered him swiftly.

Sasuke screamed again, louder this time Itachi flipped Sasuke back over while still inside him causing a delicious friction that made both of them moan in pleasure.

"It seems that you are liking what I am doing hawklet," said Itachi with an evil, sexy smirk.

Itachi set a slow rhythm as he hit Sasuke's bundle of nerves and his dominated Sasuke's mouth with his own.

"I-ita…" Sasuke was trying to say something.

"Yes," said Itachi as he licked and nibbled a sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck.

"I-I need," said Sasuke, but he was unable to word what he wanted, no needed that only Itachi could deliver.

"Do you want me to fuck you as hard and as fast as I can," asked Itachi with a lusty growl.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

Itachi did as Sasuke wanted and soon the pair of them unloaded their seed, Itachi had released into his little brother.

"So pretty," murmured Itachi looking at his little brother, "I have wanted to have you, to touch you for the longest of times. In fact I do not seem to remember having at least one dream without you writhing beneath me, helpless, defenseless and weak."

Sasuke looked away from his older brother; he was ashamed about what had just happened, his body had betrayed him because of what his older brother had done.

"Remember Sasuke," said Itachi, "You are mine and no one elses."

Itachi calmly got out of the hot spring and dried off and went to where ever he was going, while Sasuke had to recover from what had just happened.

'I MUST get stronger so he cannot do something like that, I have been trying to suppress the memories of feeling helpless because of him and now he has done it again,' thought Sasuke as he tried to get up.

He nearly gasped in pain; it felt as if his entire lower back was on fire it hurt so badly. Sasuke waited for several minutes and then he got out of the hot spring and limped to where fresh towels were and hid what had happened from his team mates.

Hullop: This is going to be a part of a series of Uchihacest oneshots.


End file.
